


Mine to Protect

by TheKittyDeity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Virus Outbreak, Daddy Kink, Forced Pregnancy, Fugitives, Hannibal Lecter Does Whatever It Takes to Protect His Vulnerable Omega, Hannibal is 36, Inspired by Children of Men, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Will Graham, POV Alternating, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Slow Burn, Will is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittyDeity/pseuds/TheKittyDeity
Summary: After a virus wipes out most of the Earth’s Omega population, the world becomes divided. Birth rates rapidly decline and people become desperate. Fifteen years pass and the world is no longer what it once was.Young Omega, Will Graham, is captured and taken to a testing facility. While he’s being held captive, he meets another captive and Alpha named Hannibal Lecter. Pregnant, alone, and scared, Will agrees to travel with Hannibal across the US in order to escape to somewhere safe.Will Hannibal be able to protect his pregnant Omega, or will the cruel conditions of the new world tear them apart?
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 149





	Mine to Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Will! 😈 Let me know what you think and if you would like to read more. 🖤

“Get up.”

Will Graham was violently ripped from unconsciousness when he felt cold water sprayed directly onto his back. It felt as if an ice shard was repeatedly being jabbed into one of his kidneys, frigid and insistent.

He lurched upward, sucking in a shocked breath as the water continued to pummel his body.

” _Please_!” he cried out hoarsely.

The water cut off, giving Will a blessed reprieve.

Now wet and shaking, Will glanced around.

He was in what appeared to be some type of holding cell.

Bars bracketed him from all sides, the white floor beneath him wet and cold, covered in water residual. He watched as the last remnants of the water sluiced down a drain in the center of his cell.

”About time you woke up. We were beginning to think you were dead.”

Will glanced up, his eyes landing on a uniformed man in front of his cell. He was holding a hose, a smug smile turning up his thin lips.

”W-where am I?” Will asked.

The man’s smile disappeared. “You’re in a testing facility, lad. Best one on the East Coast.”

Fear skittered up Will’s spine, the hair on his neck and arms standing on end.

He had heard rumors about the testing facilities.

Ever since the the Omega population had been severely diminished, they’d erected testing facilities throughout the US in order to find a cure for the virus that wiped out most of the Omegas in the first place.

The rumors weren’t good ones. 

The facilities were known for treating their patients cruelly. Their inhumane methods of experimentation resulting in the deaths of hundreds of people.

The government didn’t seem to care. They wanted a cure found as quickly as possible.

Omegas were considered rare now and after fifteen years of failed results, their experiments had become more severe in their desperation to find a cure. 

Will had heard rumors of Betas being turned into artificial Omegas. Injected with vaccines, hormones, and even being operated on.

Most of these experiments had ended in death.

When he had presented as an Omega, his mother had made tremendous efforts to keep it hidden. She made him take pills that disguised his scent, suppressants for his heats, and had even attempted to change his appearance.

Omegas were often small, with feminine features and the male Omegas hardly grew any body hair. Will himself still didn’t have any facial hair. He was only eighteen, but he knew people would start to take notice as he grew older.

He knew the pills he took were extremely difficult to obtain, but somehow his mother always was able to receive a new supply each month. He didn’t know what she had done to keep getting them and Will hadn’t asked.

Now that he was captured, all of his mother’s efforts would be for naught. 

The metallic clang of a door opening made Will jump and look up.

A man dressed in a white lab coat walked up and stood next to the uniformed man. He was holding a clipboard and looked as if he hadn’t slept in days.

”What’s the story with this one? I haven’t even finished with the batch you brought from Delaware last week.”

The uniformed man shrugged. “He was living in some kind of unregistered commune in Wolf Trap. Raided it and killed most of the adults. This one was young and healthy, so we took him back with us.”

Will’s heart clenched. 

_Had his mother survived?_

She had hidden him in their house and had told him not to come out. He had heard the gunshots and blood-curdling screams coming from outside, but had stayed hidden because of his mother’s order. When it had quieted, he had moved from his hiding spot in the house to go and check for survivors. 

They had captured him as soon as he had stepped foot outside.

He knew he should have remained inside, but his worry for his mother had overrode his logical thinking.

Without his suppressants, he would go into heat. Luckily, his scent disguising medication lasted for thirty days. He’d last taken the medication three days ago.

How many days had already passed while he’d been unconscious? Two? 

He didn’t know.

His last heat had been...ten days ago? He wasn’t sure. His mother always gave him his suppressants just before the symptoms started.

Will knew he was screwed. If they found out he was an Omega...

His mother had told him that the last remaining Omegas that the virus hadn’t affected, were kept in special breeding facilities. They were forcibly bred by Alphas and their babies were taken away. The trauma to their mind and bodies often made them go insane.

Their pups were ripped away from their breast and shipped off to wealthy families that paid top dollar for children of their own.

Will couldn’t stop an involuntary shiver.

He _had_ to get out of there.

The clock was ticking.

”Well,” the man in the lab coat said, flipping up a piece of paper on his clipboard, “another Beta. Perfect. We can use him for the new vaccine trial. Last Beta we had was older and died far too quickly. A young Beta might hold out long enough for us to get it right.”

Will’s mouth went dry, a cold sweat breaking out over his skin.

Without another word, the man in the lab coat strode away.

The uniformed man smiled, his beady eyes alight with something that made Will’s stomach twist. 

“Looks like you’ll be staying with me for awhile, sweetheart.”

Will scooted backward, his back hitting the cement wall.

The uniformed man laughed and clanged the top of his hose against the bars.

”Sleep tight, princess,” he said teasingly.

He dropped the hose and walked away, the heavy metal door banging closed behind him.

A shuddering breath escaped Will, his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears.

He huddled in the corner of his cell, wrapping his arms around his legs. Silently, he let his tears escape. They slid down his cheeks in warm streams, his vision blurring.

He was wet, cold, and afraid.

_And alone._

**XXX**

Time passed.

Will wasn’t sure how _much_ time exactly. There were no windows in his cell and he was kept in the dark the majority of the time.

There were other cells in the room.

A Beta female had been in the one across from him. She spent most of her time curled in a ball crying or laying listlessly in the middle of the cement floor.

Will had tried talking to her a few times, but she had remained quiet. From the multitude of cuts and bruises on the exposed parts of her body, he decided it was better if he let her be.

One day, she was taken away and wasn’t brought back.

The uniformed man had come to collect him one day. They took him into what looked like was a lab of some sort. He had been injected with several syringes containing mysterious-looking gray liquid.

He had been stripped and asked questions that had made his ears burn with embarrassment. 

The cruel uniformed man often taunted him and made suggestive remarks, but luckily hadn’t tried anything with Will.

Yet.

He was fed and given water once a day. The meals he was given were like tasteless protein bricks, the water often appearing dirty. He used the steel toilet in his cell connected to the wall and slept curled up on the cold floor to pass time.

It was always cold in the room and they had only given Will thin white scrubs to wear.   
  
He could tell the man in the white lab coat was growing suspicious. The injections they gave him seemed to have no effect and they had finally stopped giving them all together.

He didn’t know what kind of atrocities awaited him when they discovered his secret and he had no way of escaping it.

There was no way out for Will.

He was laying in the middle of his cell one day, shivering and miserable when the sound of the door opening made him sit up.

Two uniformed men brought in a man. He was tall and...covered in _blood_.

It was splattered across the front of his white scrub top and on his face. His lip was busted and his left eyebrow bore a jagged, still-healing slash through it.

The man was older, maybe in his late thirties. He was strikingly handsome, his ash blond hair and tanned skin a sharp contrast to the blood covering him.

The man was staring straight ahead, wearing a bored expression.

The two uniformed men opened the cell next to Will’s and roughly threw the man into it.

The entrance door opened again and the man in the white lab coat stormed inside. He halted in front of the two guards, glaring at them.

”What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Newcomb? The Alphas are to be housed in the building across the grounds. They’re too aggressive to be kept in with the Betas.”

Newcomb, the cruel man who always teased Will, crossed his arms over his chest.

“This cunt can’t be kept with the Alphas anymore. He fucks with their heads. Made one of our new subjects swallow his tongue last night by whispering to him all night. When we do get him out of his cell, he’s excessively violent. Fucking bit off one of my best officer’s ear last month.”

Will glanced over to the cell next to his. The imposing Alpha was sitting up against the back wall, resting his arm on one bent knee. 

He was smirking.

”So you put him in with the _Betas_?” the man in the lab coat hissed.

”Not for long. He’s scheduled for a breeding experiment next week. After that, he’s to be executed.”

The man in the lab coat sighed and threw his hands up. “I suppose we’re just making up our own rules now. We have protocols, Newcomb!”

Newcomb snorted. “Take it up with the higher ups, Schrull. I’ve got rounds to do.” 

Newcomb and the other guard shouldered past Schrull and exited the room. Schrull left too, muttering expletives as the door slammed close behind him.

It was eerily silent after they left.

The Alpha shifted, making Will flinch in surprise.

The Alpha remained silent, not even glancing in Will’s direction. His stoic demeanor gave nothing away, staring straight ahead from where he sat on the floor.

After about thirty minutes of continued silence, Will couldn’t take it anymore. The Alpha might be the only real conversation he’d get to have for a long time.

”Um,” Will croaked. “My name is Will. How long have you been held here?”

The older man didn’t react. Not even a blink. Blood dropped from his split lip, splashing onto his white scrub top.

Will sighed and laid back down, facing away from the man.

_So much for conversation._

**XXX**

After some time of the Alpha’s continued silence, Will couldn’t hold back anymore.

He felt so alone and hopeless. He just needed _someone_ to listen.

So, he talked.

He told the Alpha about his mother and the place he grew up. He told him about his worst fears and his dreams. He told him about how he loved snow and winter was his favorite time of the year. He told him about how he was captured and his concern over if his mother was still alive or not.

But he never told him that he was an Omega.

Will didn’t know why he couldn’t shut up around the silent man, but he really didn’t care anymore.

If he was going to die, at least he had someone to talk to in his final days.

The Alpha remained quiet, not even looking Will’s way when he would talk. When the older man had removed his scrub top and blotted it with his drinking water, Will had turned away in embarrassment as the man had begun cleaning the blood off of his face.

When Will was sure that the older man was asleep, he would study his face. His cheekbones were sharp slashes under his olive skin, his lips full and red. He was bigger than Will, his body noticeably toned and fit under his dull white scrubs.

The man’s pheromones made Will’s mouth water, something that was new for him. His cock had even hardened once as studied the man while in repose, feeling guilty for ogling the Alpha while he rested.

One day, when Newcomb had made his final rounds for the night, Will felt it.

His heat.

It hit him like a battering ram.

Will’s mother had tracked his heat cycles and had always given him suppressants the day before it was due to start. He’d gotten it early, when he was thirteen. He couldn’t remember how his heat had felt back then, but he was totally unprepared for it’s ill effects now.

He had remained blissfully ignorant of what exactly would happen if he went into heat. 

Laying in the middle of the cold concrete floor, he felt as if his body were on fire.

He was panting, sweat beading on his flushed skin. Sweat made his curly hair stick to his forehead and cheeks, droplets of it sliding down the nape of his neck. He peeled off his scrub top and tossed it to the side, his nipples pebbling due to the cool air of the room. It felt as if fire licked up his spine, searing all of his nerve endings in its wake.

A sticky substance was leaking from his hole, dampening the crotch of his scrub pants. 

He was doomed. 

When the guards would come to check on him, they’d see him writhing on the floor like a slut. He was sure Newcomb would rape him and enjoy hurting him before giving him to be sent to a breeding facility.

He let out a tiny whimper, curling into a ball as another wave of heat hit him.

” _Will_.”

The voice sounded far away, as if he were afloat on an ocean and someone was murmuring to him across the lapping waves.

” _What’s happening to you?_ ”

The deep, slightly accented voice soothed him somewhat. He wished he could listen to it forever.

“My heat,” he whispered hoarsely.

Silence.

” _What do you mean by that? Only Omegas go into heat._ ”

Will shook his head, pressing his flushed face to the cool cement floor. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes.

What was the use in trying to conceal it anymore? His fate was sealed. 

“I’m an Omega.”


End file.
